injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquagirl (Aquaverse)
Aquagirl is a playable character in the Aquaverse and an ally of Aquaman. Aquagirl is one of the few characters to die in the story mission, she is killed by Black Manta. Bio Aquagirl is a close friend of Tempest and one of Aquamans trusted associates. She is the protégé of Mera and has since mastered the power of water control although to a lesser extent than her teacher. Unlike Mera and Aqualad she cannot create hard water constructs. She is able to withstand freezing temperatures but is however hindered by warmer temperatures. Gameplay Aquagirl is a fairly balanced character with average health and attack at level 1. She is an easy to use character due to a variety of both long range, short range attacks which deal decent damage for a easily unlockable character. If one seeks to defeat Aquagirl, Tempest would be the most effective. Appearance She wears a skintight, light blue tank-top that revealed her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges. On her forearms were light blue, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet she wore what resemble light blue yoga socks. Aquagirl has two alternate skins. The first one, which can be unlocked for in game currency, is a surfing outfit which consists of a bikini bottom and a skin tight wet suit top. The second alternate skin which is unlocked by completing the Aquagirl missions in the campaign is a blue and black swimsuit with a bikini top and bottom. Attacks Power Combo Aquagirl strikes her opponent twice in the face before spinning round, kicking them backwards. This attack does 45*L damage and deals no effects. Fists of Neptune Aquagirl slams her fists together creating a giant pair of hands made from water. These water constructs then grab her opponent and throws them backwards, sliding them along the ground. This attack cracks the ground as the opponent slides and deals 84*L. Spiky Terrain This attack is in the form of a ground hazard which turns a small portion of he battle map into a spiky and lethal piece of ground. This deals 45*L*S. Every second the opponent stands in the hazard area they take damage. Passives *Level 1: Power of Water - When Aquagirl goes under 25% health she gains a blue aura which protects reduces the damage she takes by 30% *Level 15: Revenge - The first special move to hit Aquagirl gives her a red aura which increases her damage and critical attack for 7s by 100% *Level 30: Water of Life - Aquagirls fist passive ability allows her to instantly recover from stun hit time giving her a natural combo breaker Super Move Aquagirl this her opponent across the face before throwing them into the water. A pod of dolphins are summoned which set themselves upon her opponent. After the dolphins are finished with her opponent they are thrown back onto the map and hit with a blast of water. Category:Aquaverse: The Game Category:MagicPandaPlays